


Berena tumblr prompts

by ChaseSpero



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, other characters may be included, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: A collection of Berena fics I've written from prompts I've received off tumblr and mini fics I've posted on there.





	1. Chapter 1

**You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning to cuddle?**

Bernie was sitting inside her car, the engine was off and she stared out of the window. The street was so quiet, not a car in sight and the only light was the beam coming from the nearby lamp post. She glanced at the house on the other side of the road and she suddenly felt really silly. She sighed and rested her hands on the steering wheel and had a sudden thought about driving off but instead she eventually got out of the car and grabbed her grey hoodie. She put it on the made her way over to the house. 

Bernie knocked the door quietly and she waited for a few minutes before she could hear movement and then she saw a light come on.

“This is stupid; I shouldn’t have come.” Bernie muttered.

The door opened and Bernie saw Serena standing there wearing a dressing gown, tired eyes looking back at her.

“Bernie? What are you doing here? Do you know what the time is?” Serena said.

“Oh god, is something wrong?” Serena said suddenly looking worried.

“No! no, nothing’s wrong. I um…this sounded a lot better in my head. It’s ridiculous really, I can’t seem to get you out of my head and that kiss today and…feeling your arms around me made me feel calm and um safe. I just…I ah well you see I couldn’t sleep and I thought that perhaps if you were to um…”

“Bernie Wolfe, you sap.”

Bernie looked at Serena who was smiling at her warmly.

“What?” Bernie mumbled.

“You’re knocking on my door at 1 in the morning for a cuddle?”

“I…well, when you put it like that Serena, it makes me sound like a bloody lovesick teenager.”

Serena smirked.

“Well, I’m not complaining Major.”

“You’re not?” Bernie asked.

“No, I’m not. Come here.” Serena moved so Bernie could come inside and she shut the door.

“Jason’s asleep upstairs, we can go through to the living room. Do you want a coffee?”

“I’m okay, thank you.”

Serena sat down first and she patted the seat next to her and Bernie joined her.

“I feel ridiculous.” Bernie said laughing quietly, leaning forwards slightly.

“Nothing about it is ridiculous, I’ve never been woken up before by someone needing a cuddle from me and I rather like it.” Serena smiled and nudged Bernie gently then lifted her arm.

Bernie settled into Serena’s side, she felt the warm arm against her side, holding her close and this was it, she had found her place. After everything that had happened in her life, finally she had found home.


	2. Chapter 2

**"I'm not going to keep having this conversation."**

Bernie turned to face Serena, she smirked and shook her head.

“I’m not going to keep having this conversation, you lost the game fair and square.”

Serena pouted and picked up her glass, taking a small sip then gently placed it on the table and sat back folding her arms.

“Yes, well if yourself and Jason didn’t team up then I would have stood a chance.”

Bernie chuckled,

“I would have never have pegged you for a sore loser.”

“I am not a sore loser!” Serena protested and Bernie raised her eyebrow.

“Okay fine Major, maybe I am but still, I demand a rematch!”

Bernie was holding back a laugh, honestly seeing Serena so beat up about losing a board game was incredibly cute. The way she was sitting with her arms folded and that little pout, Bernie only wished she had her phone to hand so she could take a photo.

“You know Serena; you don’t have to demand a rematch just so you can spend time with me…” Bernie said.

“You’re insufferable.” Serena said standing up and walking towards the counter.

“I’d believe you if you weren’t smiling.” Bernie teased and she heard Serena laugh.

“Another drink?” Serena asked holding the bottle.

“Better not, I won’t be able to drive home otherwise.”

“You could always um…stay here for the night. Well we’re both working tomorrow, we could go in together, makes sense.” Serena said gripping the bottle a little tighter.

“Um, okay yes…th-that makes sense absolutely.”

“Great, I’ll ah take the sofa, you can have my bed.”

“Serena, we’re adults I’m sure we can share the same bed, that’s if you can deal with this insufferable Major for the night?”

Serena smiled,

“We’ll see Ms Wolfe…”

At this point, butterflies were forming in Serena’s stomach, sharing her bed with Bernie for the night was definitely something she had thought about but she didn’t think it would ever happen. After deciding not to have enough drink and realising how late it was, both women made their way to Serena’s bedroom. Bernie smiled, the room was definitely Serena, she watched as Serena busied herself, going through a drawer and pulling some pyjamas out and holding them out for Bernie.

“These okay?”

“Yes, thank you.” Bernie took the pyjamas and went to the bathroom to get changed and Serena sat on the edge of the bed, when Bernie came back out she smiled at Serena. Bernie pulled back the covers and got settled into the bed, she could tell which side Serena used by the book on the bedside table so she made sure she lay on the other side. Serena left the bathroom and shut the door, she walked over and turned the lamp on by her side then switched the main light off and lay down in bed on her back. She looked up at the ceiling, her heart beating a little faster.

“Are you okay?” Bernie asked, she could feel how tense Serena was.

“I can go sleep on the sofa if that would make you more comfortable.” Bernie added.

“Don’t be silly.” Serena said and turned on her side so she was facing Bernie.

Moments passed before Bernie acted on her urge to move closer to Serena and put her arm around her, she heard Serena sigh contently.

“Goodnight Major.”

“Goodnight Serena.” Bernie replied softly kissing the top of Serena’s head.


	3. Chapter 3

**41: Every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again.**

It had been five days since her return, five long, exhausting days since Berenice Wolfe walked into the hospital again. Serena couldn’t quite believe it when she saw Bernie standing at the same door she walked out of when she practically ran to Kiev. Serena took one look at Bernie, her heart urging her to go forwards, to gather Bernie in her arms and tell her how much she had missed her but instead she turned around going straight into her office and she didn’t miss the longing look Bernie gave her as she walked away.

They hadn’t spoken to one another for the first few days, whenever Bernie was in the office, Serena made sure she kept herself busy with patients or other duties that needed to be taken care of. Theatre was quiet, Serena wanted to say so much to Bernie and there were a few times when Bernie tried to talk to Serena but nothing come of it. The tension was becoming unbearable, Raf and Fletch noticing more than others and eventually they knew something had to be done. When they knew the two women would be at work together, they waited until they had to be in their office together and that’s when Fletch shut the door, holding it shut.

“Fletch, what are you doing?” Serena shouted from the other side.

“Saving AAU…and our headaches.” Fletch said muttering the last part.

Serena stared at the door and sighed, she could feel Bernie’s eyes on her and she took her hand off the handle and slowly turned around. She walked over to her desk and sat down.

“I um, think that…perhaps this was a good idea.” Bernie said looking over at Serena.

“Don’t…” Serena whispered.

“Don’t what Serena? We haven’t spoken since I’ve come back and it’s been the worst few days. There’s so much I want to say to you but you won’t let me. I know you’re angry and you have every right to be, I’m angry at myself but please?”

“You don’t get it.” Serena said.

“I don’t get what?” Bernie said sitting up.

“I’m not angry at you.” Serena said plainly.

“You’re not?”

“No, I’m not and it frustrates me that I’m not but I can’t be angry at you! How can I be angry at you when…” Serena’s voice started to break and she stood up, Bernie standing as well and they walked towards one another, the same spot where they kissed one another weeks ago.

“When what?” Bernie asked softly.

“When every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again.”

Serena sighed and Bernie lifted her hand, resting it on Serena’s cheek and then they came together in a warm embrace, tears rolling down Bernie’s face as she held on tighter to Serena.

“I’m not leaving you again.” Bernie whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**"You can't banish me! This is my bed too."**

Bernie opened her eyes and sighed contently, she could feel Serena’s warm arm wrapped around her side and she snuggled down some more.

“Mmm Major, are you awake?” Serena said her voice thick with sleep.

“No.” Bernie replied laughing.

Serena poked her ribs and Bernie squirmed a little and Serena quirked her eyebrow. This was interesting news, there would only be one reason as to why Bernie squirmed just then and that would be if she was ticklish, Serena smirked.

“I’d love a coffee.” Serena said hinting at Bernie to go and make one.

“It’s your turn Serena.” Bernie said smiling, of course Bernie would make her a drink but she loved to tease Serena.

“Not my turn and besides I know your secret now.”

Bernie turned herself around so that she was facing Serena and they smiled at one another, Bernie looking at Serena’s bed hair and reaching her hand across to pat it down.

“And what’s that Ms Campbell?”

Serena rested her hand on Bernie’s ribs and she smirked.

“I banish you from this bed until you come back with coffee.” Serena said.

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too.” Bernie replied biting her lip to stop herself from smiling.

“To tickle or not to tickle, that is the question.” Serena said moving her hand slowly and Bernie laughed then sat up.

“Fine! You win, I have officially been banished.” Bernie got up and found a jumper by her side and put it on.

“I shall be back my fair maiden with coffee.” Bernie said and she winked as she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Safety first, what are you? FIVE!"**

“Have we got everything?” Serena asked looking at Jason who was eagerly holding his bike helmet.

“Yes Auntie Serena, I believe so. We have the items needed for a picnic.”

Serena nodded and smiled, they had a weekend off. Herself, Bernie and Jason and Bernie came up with the idea of going on a bike ride and then stopping off at the nearby field for a picnic and luckily for them the weather seemed to be perfect for their plans. All through the week, Jason kept reminding them of the weekend and both women loved to see him so happy and excited, it was heart-warming.

“Okay, well the bikes are outside the front. Bernie is out there sorting them out, would you go and see if she needs a hand please.” Serena said as she gathered the basket and looking around the kitchen to see if there was anything else they would need. Serena grabbed her helmet and made her way outside and saw Bernie and Jason knelt down and in a deep conversation. Bernie was telling Jason what to do if the bike ever broke and Serena smirked.

“Ready to go then?” Serena said.

Bernie turned around and looked up at Serena and she grinned.

“We sure are!” Bernie said joyfully.

They all got on their bikes and Serena put the basket in the box that was on the back of the bike and she put her helmet on and watched Jason do the same.

“Right Jason, we’re not BMX riders, so please don’t go too fast and the same goes to you Major Wolfe and keep an eye on oncoming traffic and pedestrians.”

“Auntie Serena!” Jason whined.

“He’ll be fine…and so will I.” Bernie assured Serena adding a wink at the end.

“Come on then!” Bernie said already pedaling away from Serena and Jason.

“Berenice Wolfe!!” Serena shouted and Bernie pressed the brakes and came to a screeching halt.

She turned her head to look at Serena who was standing there with her hands on her hips,

“Forgot something?” Serena said and Bernie looked confused.

“Safety first! What are you? FIVE! God, we have this conversation. Helmets for everybody!” Serena said chucking the helmet at Bernie who caught it and smirked. Bernie put the helmet on and Serena came by her side on the bike with Jason behind.

“My my Ms Campbell, has anyone ever said you are incredibly sexy when you’re angry?”

“Get moving Major Wolfe or else!” Serena said with a twinkle in her eye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Serena txting Bernie whilst she’s in Kiev and what starts off as fluffy texts turn into something a bit more…**

 

Serena lay in bed, clutching her phone to her chest it had been two weeks since Bernie had left and burning sensation of loss hadn’t gone away but it had changed the past few days. She had been in contact with Bernie, they hadn’t spoken about the day she had left the hospital but they were talking about what Bernie was getting up to in Kiev and what was happening at Holby. Of course Serena wanted to ask Bernie questions but she knew that could wait, for now just talking to Bernie was more than enough. Serena had just received a txt from Bernie asking how her days was and Serena replied that it had been a slow day and she was now lying in bed. Her phone beeped and she opened the message and smiled.

_B: What no shiraz on your bedside table? X_

_S: Well, there might be a glass. X_

_B: Aha, just as I thought… ;-)_

Serena glanced at the now empty bottle with the next to it and sighed, maybe she did drink too much tonight well she could feel herself becoming tipsy.

_S: I…miss you._

_B: I miss you too Serena, more than you know. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that…._

_S: Kiss?_

_B: Yes._

_S: It appears we are in the same situation Major. I’ve dreamt about you, being with you._

_B: Tell me Serena, what happened in your dreams?_

Serena sat up, she hadn’t meant to mention the dreams mainly because the dreams involved her and Bernie making love but she had a desire to want to tell Bernie.

_S: Are you sure you want to know?_

_B: Yes…_

_S: You start undressing me, your hands all over my body and you kiss me only it’s with more passion this time and you push me down onto the bed. I give myself to you completely, I have no control, I’m craving your touch, I need you. I’m so….I’m so wet and you know, god you know and you tease me._

_B: Serena…_

_S: You wanted to know._

_B: I wnt to knw more._

_S: What are you doing?_

_B: Lying here in bed, thinking about touching you…_

_S: And?_

_B: Christ Serena, I’m touching myself, please._

_S: You’re teasing me and god I just need to feel you, I reach out and touch your breasts and I moan and tease your nipples with my fingers…_

….

….

Serena scrolled to find Bernie’s name and pressed the button to ring her, she was taking too long to reply and at this point, Serena really needed Bernie to reply. It started ringing and was soon picked up, Serena could hear breathing before Bernie spoke.

“Serena…what are you?”

“I needed to hear your voice, I just needed to hear…you, tell me what you’re doing right now Bernie.”

“T-touching myself.”

“And you’re imagining that your fingers are mine aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Good, touch yourself slowly Bernie, that’s what I’d do slowly to begin with. You teased me in my dream, I’d tease you back then I’d coat my fingers in your wetness.”

“Mmff.”

“I’d spread your legs some more and move down, kissing the inside of your thigh and then when I know you can’t take anymore teasing. I’d use my tongue on you. God I want to taste you…”

Serena heard movement then quiet moans and her name and she gripped the phone, picturing in her mind exactly what was happening on the other side.

“Bernie…are you there?”

“Serena…”

“Did you?”

“Yes, I needed that. Thank you, I…”

“It’s okay Bernie.”

“No it’s not, I should be there now.”

“You will be soon enough.”

“Tomorrow.”

“What?”

“I’m coming back tomorrow, I wanted to leave it as a sort of surprise but I can’t.”

“You’re coming back tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Bernie! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

“Serena, are you crying?”

“I’m just…I can’t believe I’m going to see you again.”

“I would very much like to make your dream come true.”

“I want that too.”

“Till tomorrow then?”

“Tomorrow…oh Bernie.”

“Yes, Serena?”

“You sound beautiful when you come.”

“You’re a minx Ms Campbell.”

“Goodnight Bernie…”

“Night Serena, sweet dreams…”

Serena ended the call and smiled, she felt a little flutter in her chest, she couldn’t believe she had just had phone sex with Bernie, was it called phone sex? Serena didn’t know but it was beautiful and Bernie was coming back tomorrow! Sleep couldn’t come quick enough.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Time after time.** _

_It was never supposed to happened like this but then it never crossed Serena’s mind that she would fall in love with a woman. That woman being Berenice Griselda Wolfe._

Serena sighed and rubbed her eyes, it was getting late and it was nearly the end of her shift. She had put a double in tonight, knowing Jason was away at Alan’s and not wanting to be alone for the entire night. She thought if she kept herself busy with work she could go home and fall into bed and not spend hours thinking about recent events. She shook her head, who was she kidding? Of course she was going to think about everything, she was going to think about how she put everything on the line, how she professed her love to Bernie, the fact that she put aside how scared she was and the fact that she had been the brave one but Bernie she was the coward.

Serena hit the desk with her fist and the tears started to flow. The hurt inside built up more and more as the days went by. It didn’t help that every time Serena set foot in her office she would sit down and look opposite her where Bernie would normally sit only remembering the last conversation they had was Bernie walking away from her and Serena herself running after her and begging her to stay.

“Oh what were you thinking, you old fool.” Serena mumbled to herself, wiping her tears away.

She reached towards her bag and picked it up, rummaging inside for the compact mirror she kept in there and she took it out. She opened it and reapplied her make-up, she really didn’t want to walk out of her office for people to see she had been crying. It seemed she was the talk of the hospital to begin with but Serena really didn’t want to ignite any more gossip. Glancing at the time, Serena realised it was time to go and she slowly stood up, retrieved her belongings and with one lasting look at the empty chair where Bernie would normally sit, Serena left the office.

“Night Serena.” Raf called out and Serena turned to him and attempted a smile that did not reach her eyes.

The cold air hit Serena as soon as she left the hospital and she quickly got into her car and started the engine. She took one look at the hospital and left, wanting to get home as quick as she could so she could sleep.

After arriving home, Serena kicked her shoes off and hung her coat up, she went to her kitchen and located a glass, filling it with a healthy amount of Shiraz. She turned the light off and made sure the door was locked before going upstairs to her bedroom. Sitting up on her bed, Serena took a sip of the wine and gently placed the glass on the bedside table and reached for her phone. She pulled up her contacts and her finger hovered over Bernie’s name, it took every ounce of her strength not to press the dial button, she would give anything to hear Bernie’s voice right now but against her will, Serena put her phone down and groaned. Finished of her wine, Serena got herself ready for bed and settling down she reached over to the small lamp and switched it off.

The darkness surrounded Serena and the silence was deadly. Words spoken between her and Bernie echoed in her mind. The two kisses replayed, her mind possessed by images and words from Bernie. Serena turned on her side and closed her eyes, she could feel the tears threatening to fall again but she pushed them back. It was silly really, to feel like this, to feel so hurt and betrayed. There were times when Serena felt like an idiot, a teenager dying from their first break up, that’s what it felt like but it didn’t matter. The mere fact that Serena had never felt like this towards another person before, not with Edward, certainly not with Edward. She was fond of him yes but she didn’t have this passion or love built inside of her the way it was when she was around and thought about Bernie. As time passed Serena eventually fell asleep though it was rather restless, she woke up a few times nightmares plaguing her mind. She hadn’t had nightmares since Eleanor had left and that had been incredibly hard to begin with, perhaps they were triggered when upsetting times involved Serena, needless to say it was difficult to get back to sleep after that.

Coffee seemed to be the one substance Serena was relying on more than she should. It was morning and Serena found herself on her second cup of coffee already and she wasn’t even at work.

Arriving at work, Serena took the key out of the ignition and placed her hands on the steering wheel, her head resting on her hands.

“Come on, old girl. You can do this.”

Serena entered the hospital and went straight to the small cafe to get a coffee, she took the coffee and paid for it making her way to AAU. She was instantly greeted by Raf when she walked on the ward and he looked concerned.

“Everything okay?” Serena asked, her voice sounding tired.

“Serena, I need to tell you something.” Raf said and just as he was going to carry on speaking, another member of AAU got hold of Serena’s attention and gave her some paperwork.

“Oh, goodie! More paperwork, I best take this to my office and get started on it.” Serena said, walking in the direction of her office.

“Good luck.” Raf said quietly.

Serena opened the door and stepped inside her office, she put the paperwork on her desk and the paper cup. She was about to take her coat off when she noticed Bernie’s computer was on. Serena looked around the office and that’s when she spotted another paper cup on Bernie’s side. She couldn’t be, could she? Serena’s mind was racing and she felt her palms becoming clammy. She needed confirmation, dare she say it and well believe it but then Serena didn’t need confirmation because the door opened and there she was standing in front of her, wearing that ridiculously adorable grey hoodie.

Berenice Griselda Wolfe.


	8. Chapter 8

**On the table.**

“More wine?” Serena asks as she finished her second glass, she glances over to Bernie who is idlely playing with her glass.   
  


“Oh no thank you, that’s enough for me.” Bernie says.   
  


“Right, okay.” Serena stands and takes the plates and her glass to the kitchen side, the night had been absolute perfection. Conversation had been easy, there was that enigmatic chemistry and oh that sexual atmosphere that always shrouded Serena when Bernie was around her. Serena took a deep breath and turned around only to come face to face with Bernie who had mimicked Serena by putting her glass on the side.   
  


“Oh Bernie, what are you um…”   
  


“I want you Serena, god I’ve wanted you since we kissed in our office this morning.”   
  


Serena felt like she was in a daze and she just nodded, afraid of what she would say if she spoke though she knew she felt exactly the same way Bernie was feeling. Bernie closed the gap between them and kissed Serena, it was passionate, a kiss promising more and a fire lit inside of Serena. She moved her hand onto Bernie’s shoulder and moved her backwards until Bernie hit the table.   
  


“Uh Serena, the table is…oh!” Bernie let out a yelp of surprise as Serena lifted her onto the table, all previous objects removed and my Serena really was strong! This was a position Bernie could honestly say she had never been in but she could happily say being pinned down on a table with Serena plaimg gently kisses along her collarbone was an ecstatic feeling.   
  


“I thought you had never done this before?” Bernie manages to say though her voice is blantenly affected by the kisses Serena is giving her.   
Serena stands up and looks into Bernie’s eyes and nerves wash over her,  
  


“Um I haven’t, oh god…I wasn’t thinking, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I? I um…” Serena feels the heat rise in her cheeks though she can’t help feel a tiny bit triumphant at the dishelved state of Bernie who quite honestly looks divine.   
  


“Serena, you didn’t hurt me and well…well as being ravaged by a beautiful woman on a kitchen table goes, its rapidly becoming one of my favourite things.” Serena smiles, no she grins and Bernie can’t help but grin back.   
  


“Though I do have a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs, one that won’t do damage to your back.”   
Bernie lifts herself up from the table leaning on Serena for support, she kisses Serena her tongue tracing Serena’s bottom lip.   
  


“Question, if we do revisit this table and say I do ‘damage’ to my back, is a back massage likely to happen?” The hopeful tone in Bernie’s voice makes Serena laugh.   
  


“Major Wolfe…I would say, you will have to wait and find out.”   
Serena holds Bernie’s hand as both women make their way to Serena’s bedroom, knowing this night will change their relationship for ever


	9. Chapter 9

**Taking the lead.**

**Warning for smut!**

“I’m so glad we finally managed to do this.” Serena said sitting on her sofa, holding a wine glass in one hand.

“Absolutely, it’s been so busy lately, I was dreaming of this happening.” Bernie replied sitting close to and Serena laughed softly.

“Mmm.” Serena said closing her eyes.

Bernie glanced at Serena and she felt her heart beat a little faster, the way Serena looked so relaxed, the steady rise and fall of her chest. She was a marvel to look at, completely beautiful and Bernie knew she would never tire from looking at her. Serena opened her eyes and saw the way Bernie was looking at her.

“What’s that look for?” Serena asked quietly, though she had a feeling she knew the answer.

“Nothing….I just, you are beautiful.” Bernie said whispering the last part.

“Bernie…”

“Do you still think about that kiss we shared?” Bernie asked.

“Of course I do.”

Bernie smiled, “Me too.”

Serena put her glass down on the table and she turned to Bernie.

“Why are dancing around this? We both know what we want.” Serena said, her voice shaky and Bernie leaned forward and raised her eyebrow.

“We do hm? Enlighten me Ms Campbell.”

“Major Wolfe must you be facetious?” With all her courage, Serena leaned more towards Bernie and she locked eyes with her.

“We both know how much you want to be in my bed.”

Bernie was taken back for a second, she knew Serena had never slept with a woman before and she had become somewhat nervous knowing their relationship would eventually be taken to the next level and she felt nervous because what if it truly wasn’t something Serena was looking for? Maybe she thought she wanted it but instead she didn’t. As Bernie looked at Serena she could see how much the brunette was waiting for her reply.

“Are you sure?” Bernie asked gently and Serena nodded.

“I’ve never been so sure.”

Bernie nodded and she took Serena’s hand and they made their way up to Serena’s bedroom, Bernie’s heart hammering in her chest. This was a moment she had never thought would happen, ever since she came to the ED and met Serena she knew she was falling too fast yet here they were, it seemed it wasn’t too fast at all.

They got to the bedroom and Bernie turned to Serena and put her hand on Serena’s cheek softly, she leaned in and kissed her. It was a slow, hot and passionate kiss, a kiss representing want and Serena was the first to unbutton Bernie’s shirt, with shaky hands Serena pulled the shirt down Bernie’s arms and discarded it. Serena stared at Bernie with lust filled eyes, she wanted to do everything to Bernie, she wanted to please her.

“Here.” Bernie said guiding Serena to the bed and Bernie lay down with Serena on top of her.

“If you want to stop at any time, don’t be afraid to do so.” Bernie said and Serena smiled.

“I don’t intend on stopping.”

“Confident are we?” Bernie said and they both laughed.

All of Bernie’s nerves were put right away when she felt Serena’s hands on her body, they were confident and felt as if she had done this before. The way she carefully took Bernie’s bra off to the way she took Bernie’s trousers off and the gentle kisses Serena was placing on Bernie’s collarbone. Serena kissed her way down Bernie’s stomach, enjoying the way Bernie squirmed when she hit a particular sensitive spot.

“You’re driving me crazy.” Bernie said her voice breathy and Serena looked up at her, a sparkle in her eye.

With no warning Serena slip her hand through Bernie’s warm, slick wetness and was met with moans coming from the Major. Bernie spread her legs a little wider giving Serena more room and Serena teased Bernie’s clit, touching it ever so slightly and then her fingers went lower and she thrust two fingers inside of Bernie.

“Ser….ohhh right there.”

The way Bernie was responding was driving Serena on even more, she had never thought it could be this sensual and she leaned up slightly, her fingers still thrusting and teasing Bernie and she lowered her head taking one of Bernie’s nipples into her mouth and flicking her tongue across it.

“I’m so close.” Bernie said raggedly, her hand finding her way to Serena’s shoulder and gripping it tightly.

The grip tightened some more and Serena knew Bernie wouldn’t hold on for much longer and she moved her fingers faster and harder and she felt Bernie’s body tense up, she felt her shake slightly.

“Ohhhhh, ohhh Serena, fuck!” Bernie said as the orgasm went through her body, she felt limp and Serena carefully removed her fingers and she bought them up to her mouth and licked them clean and Bernie groaned.

“Oh good lord, Serena! Remind me to write a thank you note to that woman in Stepney!”

Serena laughed and Bernie flipped her over and grinned, her eyes sparkling.

“My turn.


	10. Chapter 10

**I’m not wearing that!**

“Thanks.” Bernie said grabbing the two cups of coffee from Pulses, she turned on her heel and made her way towards the lift. Everything around her was so festive, though it was two weeks before Christmas so it was to be expected. Christmas never was a huge deal for Bernie, she had never gotten excited not even as a child as far as she could remember, truth be told she was a bit of a ‘bah humbug’. But Serena on the other hand, the woman seemed to ‘light’ up when it turned December, she was the first to put decorations up in the office and she would continuously hum Christmas songs. Bernie didn’t mind at all; she was actually becoming to enjoy coming to work to see Serena this excited.

When Bernie arrived on AAU, she noticed Serena talking to a patient, her eyes following the way her hands moved when she spoke. Bernie smiled and made her way over to the office, knowing Serena would come back when she was finished with the patient. Bernie sat down and drank some of her coffee, she reached forwards and picked up the Christmas snow globe Serena had put on her desk and shook it then putting it back down on the table and she smiled.

“I knew you’d like it.” Serena said standing in the door way.

“Mm, maybe.” Bernie said then she turned to look at Serena and laughed, she hadn’t noticed the jumper Serena was wearing when she first saw her. She was standing there wearing a fluffy Christmas jumper, it had a snowman on the front.

“Nice jumper, it suits you.” Bernie said smirking and passing the coffee to Serena.

“Yes, well you know me I do love Christmas! And thank you.” Serena said.

Serena slowly walked to her side of the desk and she put the cup on the side then bent down, picking up a bag.

“Bernie…” Serena said, her voice light.

“Hmm?” Bernie replied, busy looking at some paperwork.

“I’ve got you one to wear.”

“I’m sorry?” Bernie said, looking up.

“I’ve got you a jumper…” Serena flashed her famous smile.

“No, absolutely not Serena!”

“Oh Bernie, it’s only for one day! Get in the spirit for once, it’ll be fun.” Serena said waving the jumper in front of Bernie’s face.  

“I just don’t do the whole jingle bells; I never have done.” Bernie shrugged.

“Fine…” Serena said dejectedly putting the jumper on the desk, she sat down and pouted slightly. Bernie stood there with her arms folded and stared at Serena until she sighed.

“Give me the jumper.” Bernie asked holding her hand out and Serena clapped her hands then gave the jumper to Bernie with a smile.

“You don’t play a fair game Ms Campbell.” Bernie said smirking.

Bernie put the jumper on the desk and took off her jacket she was currently wearing and put it on her chair. She cast her eyes on the jumper, a reindeer with a big bobbly red nose and shook her head smiling. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Serena happily looking at her and she put the jumper on and looked down.

“I look ridiculous.” Bernie said and Serena jumped up.

“You look perfect!”

“Just for today.” Bernie said, narrowing her eyes at Serena who tilted her head and nodded.

“Right well, I have some patients to see to.” Bernie said resting her hand on Serena’s arm.

“I’ll see you in a bit?” Serena asked.

“Yes and if you don’t, I’m sure you’ll be able to find me wearing this!”

Serena laughed and watched Bernie walk off and she saw Raf and Fletch behind the counter staring at Bernie. Fletch cheered and Raf hung his head then stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled a note out and gave it to Fletch


	11. Chapter 11

**Such beautiful memories.**

_Serena,_

_I’m not quite sure how to start this letter, I know I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the way I acted, I’m sorry I walked away from you. I was for a lack of a better word a coward and I’ll never forgive myself for what I did. I know what you’re probably thinking, why didn’t I come back? I didn’t have to go. Trust me when I say, multiple times I went to turn around and come back but the damage was already done, I didn’t…I couldn’t…I know you would have been angry at me and I just couldn’t deal with that so yes I went to Kiev and here I am now writing you this letter._

_I don’t even know if I’m going to send this, I just know I have to write this down. You’ve consumed my thoughts Serena; I can’t seem to think of anything else. Do you know how much I think about the first time we met? Often. You were having car trouble and I was in the middle of texting as you were talking on the phone and all thoughts of texting were long gone when I heard your voice. It was as if I was drawn to you, I had to go over to see if I could help and then you teased me about the cigarette and you smiled. God, your smile, it’s beautiful. As early as that was, I had a feeling I was going to be in trouble. There’s been so many moments when you’ve been working and I’ve been in awe of you, just watching you. That makes me sound rather weird doesn’t it? But it’s true. Being here in Kiev, working with these strangers, it just doesn’t feel right…it doesn’t._

_I’m afraid of losing you. Maybe that’s why I decided to run, I don’t know but I think that and that might play a part. Serena, everyone around me has either left or I’ve pushed them away because I’m damn right useless when it comes to feelings and I don’t know how to act on them. I feel like I destroy people and I didn’t want to do that to you, I don’t want to do that to you! But that’s where the problem lies, I’m afraid of losing you so I walked away from you meaning I’ve probably lost you forever…I’ve been a fool, I still am. Lord knows, I wish I was better at dealing with personal problems. I know what people think, Army medic she can deal with everything but they’re wrong. This is a perfect example. I can only wish that I haven’t lost you and I’ve been wishing every day since I left._

_It’s so quiet here…so quiet without you. I miss your voice, I miss your smell, I miss how we argue about certain things, how we support one another. I just miss you. You scared me well it wasn’t necessarily you, I think deep down when I think about it I scared myself. I know what you were trying to say, you…you, it’s so hard for me to write, not because I don’t believe you or that I don’t feel the same, it’s just…_

_You were telling me you loved me._

_And I panicked._

_That’s the truth, I went into full on Wolfe panic mode and I did what I do best, I ran. Please and I’m really pleading with you here. Please don’t think I ran because I wanted to humiliate you or because I didn’t believe you. I was thrown back but Serena Campbell, my sweet Serena the feelings mutual. I don’t want to write the words down here because in my heart, I hope that one day I’ll be able to tell you to your face just remember this, I do too._

_All those moments, the touches, the smiles…the kisses they’re all in my memories, such beautiful memories and I think about them every day. The way we held one another as we kissed, the firm grip from your hand, your smile, your whispered words. You make me feel things, I’ve never felt before._

_I’m sorry, I can’t say that enough and I ask for your forgiveness._

_Please._

_Yours._

_Bernie._

Serena clutched the letter in her hand and wiped her tears away, she closed her eyes and sighed.

“I worried you might not have read it.”

Serena instantly looked up at the doorway and saw Bernie standing there.

“I um…I Bernie, what are you doing here?” Serena said standing up.

“Returning home.”

“Today? I’ve only just received the letter.”

“Oh…well I sent it a few weeks back.”

“Right.”

“Um…”

“I do.” Serena said and Bernie silently questioned her.

“I do forgive you.” Serena added and through watery eyes, she managed to smile at Bernie.


	12. Chapter 12

**A night to remember.**

“Coffee, just how you like it.” Bernie said handing a paper cup to Serena.

“Mmm, you do know how to spoil a girl Ms Wolfe.” Serena teased and Bernie looked down as she slightly blushed.

Bernie couldn’t help herself when she was around Serena, normally the blonde was cool, calm and collected but whenever she was around this enigmatic surgeon, all of the above went out on the window. She found herself blushing and stumbling over her words, she felt like a damn teenager and she suspected Serena knew exactly what she was doing. It had been going on now for a good few weeks, the constant teasing and flirting and really Bernie didn’t mind at all in fact she gave it back just as good sometimes.

“Let’s hope it’s a relatively easy day, I could do with a break.” Serena sighed.

“Feeling a little bit run down?” Bernie asked and Serena nodded.

“Very much so but it’s nothing a nice glass of Shiraz can’t fix!” Serena said lightly and Bernie smirked.

They both walked down the ward, side by side and Fletch stood right in front of them bringing them to halt, he was carrying some papers and Serena eyed them.

“Don’t tell me, they’re for me?”

Fletch looked sheepish as he handed the papers over to Serena,

“I’ll give you a hand, shouldn’t take two experience women like us much time at all.” Bernie said smiling and Serena smiled back.

Bernie always was so thoughtful, she always went out of her way to help Serena and this wasn’t forgotten by Serena, in fact she was remembering all the times the Major had come to her rescue and often teased Bernie about being her knight in shining armour.

“Oh!” Fletch said before walking away.

“There’s karaoke tonight down at Albie’s, you’re coming right?” Fletch said in a singing tone and Serena grinned.

“Oh absolutely! Serena Campbell miss out on karaoke? Never! This old girls has still got some life in her!”

Fletch chuckled and then both he and Serena turned to Bernie who remained awfully quiet during their conversation.

“Ms Wolfe, you will be attending the karaoke later tonight?” Serena asked and Bernie sighed, shaking her head.

“Karaoke isn’t really my cup of…tea, the last time I participated in that was when I was hm, oh yes 14 years’ old.”

“You have to come.” Fletch said and Serena looked at Bernie with these doe like eyes and Bernie knitted her brows, Serena really wasn’t playing fair. How could she say know to her when she was looking at her like this?

“It’s tradition for all members on AAU to partake in such activities and karaoke being one of them.” Serena said in an amused tone.

Bernie rolled her eyes,

“Fine! I’ll come but I’m telling you now, I will not be up on that stage singing.”

“We’ll see about that…” Serena said walking off in the direction of their office, she glanced back and caught Bernie staring at her and she grinned.

“That woman.” Bernie said laughing softly.

Fletch chuckled and nodded his head,

“I’ll see you at Albie’s later.”

Honestly Bernie could think of numerous other things to do other than karaoke but she could tell by Serena’s reaction that it was something the surgeon loved and if only for a night, if she could sit there and be involved in something Serena was passionate about she wasn’t going to complain. For now, they had to get through the day and right now, she had promised she would help Serena Bernie had a sneaky feeling Serena was in one of her most teasing moods today.

Bernie opened the office door and Serena was sat down, rifling through some papers, she looked up and smiled. Bernie pulled one of the chairs by the wall over to Serena, at first she started sitting on the chair against the wall but as their friendship started blossoming she found herself wanting to be closer to Serena whenever she could.

“No rest for the wicked.” Serena sighed and Bernie started laughing.

“What?” Serena asked.

“Nothing…no I well, you are a wicked woman Serena Campbell.”

“You wound me Ms Wolfe.” Serena said holding her chest in mock hurt and Bernie leaned forward and smirked.

After their playful banter and Bernie still sitting close to Serena, both women got on with their work. It was an easy routine they fell into, a comfortable one. There would be silence and that was okay, sometimes Serena would start humming some tune Bernie had never heard of but she loved hearing it and other times, they would share looks and smiles. Today was a Serena humming day and Bernie felt herself becoming more relaxed as she listened to her. A knock at the door made both women look up and Bernie pushed the chair back and stood up, it was Raf.

“Ah, sorry to interrupt we have a young man coming in, heavy collision, we’ll need you both.”

“Right, come on partner!” Serena said standing up, looking straight at Bernie who followed her out of the room.

After scrubbing in and finally out of theatre, both women resided to their office and simultaneously sat down and sighed.

“A night at home with Shiraz sounds good to me.” Serena said leaning back into her chair.

“Ah, ah, that simply cannot happen Ms Campbell. What was it you said earlier? Oh yes, it’s tradition for all members on AAU to partake in such activities, mm that was it.” Bernie replied, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Well played, Major Wolfe. Indeed, we shall both be arriving for the karaoke night and I have a perfect song in mind.”

“Care to share?” Bernie asked.

“You’ll have to wait and find out.”

Bernie chuckled and looked at the time, there was only ten minutes left of their shifts and they would be free to leave. She was even more curious over what song Serena was going to be singing now and well other than the humming, she hadn’t heard Serena sing before.

“I’ve just got to take these up to Hansen, I’ll meet you over at Albie’s?” Serena said holding some files in her hand.

“Sure, I’ll make sure there’s a shiraz waiting for you.”

“And that is why we’re best friends.” Serena said giving Bernie her most beautiful smile.

Serena left the office leaving Bernie watching her as she walked away, she turned her desk and picked up her bag.

“Definitely is.” Bernie whispered.

Albie’s was rather busy, more so than any normal night, it seemed karaoke really was popular and Bernie weaved past a number of people to get to the bar. She stood there waiting to be served and observed the pub seeing familiar faces.

“Two glasses of red please.” Bernie said smiling at the bartender.

After she got the drinks, Bernie scanned the room looking for a table and luckily, there was one in the far corner. Bernie went and sat down, keeping her eyes on the front door so she could see Serena when she would arrive. Five minutes went by and the door opened, Serena walked in with Fletch and Raf behind her. Bernie waved her hand and Serena walked over and noticed the drinks and smiled, she took a healthy sip.

“That’s very much appreciated, thank you Bernie.”

“You’re welcome.” Bernie replied smiling.

They found themselves staring at one another, the atmosphere around them drowning out. It felt as is time was going slowly and in that moment, their souls were baring all.

“Wahaaaay! So what you singing Serena?” Fletch shouted, squeezing onto the seat opposite Bernie.

“Um…what? Sorry.”

Bernie looked away and Fletch repeated what he said.

“Ah yes, the song! Well that’s a secret for now.” Serena said tapping the side of her nose.

Drinks flowed easily throughout the night and Serena could definitely admit to feeling the buzz from the alcohol and currently she and Bernie were sat together watching Fletch and Raf try to do a rendition of ‘ _Born to be wild’_ Serena would find herself staring at Bernie at times, watching her body vibrate slightly as she was laughing and it bought joy to Serena.

The song finished and everyone cheered, Fletch and Raf high fived and jumped off the stage.

“Good huh?” Raf said nudging Serena.

“Pleasant.” Serena replied dryly and Bernie laughed out loud.

“Don’t give up your day job, lads.” Bernie said.

They called Serena’s name out and she quickly composed herself and walked to the stage, she looked to the small screen to the side of her and smiled then cleared her throat. The music started and she bought the microphone up to her mouth. Bernie looked on as she recognised the beginning of the song only due to the fact of Serena’s love for musical theatre. It was ‘If I loved you’ from the musical Carousel, Bernie knew this because Serena was very persistent in saying they should watch it together sometime.

_If I loved you,_

_Time and time again, I would try to say…_

For each lyric Serena sang, she gazed at Bernie, into her eyes and eventually Bernie caught on and it was like she was transfixed, all that mattered right now was Serena and how she was singing and what she was singing. Bernie was sure there was a message lying there somewhere and she continued to listen to the lyrics.

_Longin’ to tell you,_

_But afraid and shy,_

_I’d let my golden chances pass me by._

Those words whirled around inside Bernie’s head, longing to tell you but afraid and shy. Was Serena trying to tell her something? The song was coming to an end, the people around her just a distant memory, all Bernie wanted to do was jump up on that stage and grab Serena and hold her. Bernie was confident in saying, no one had ever sung for her before and if they did she would doubt it would have been this beautiful. She gazed at Serena,

_Soon you’d leave me,_

_Off you would go in the mist of day,_

_Never, never to know how I loved you,_

_If I loved you…_

Serena stood silently as the song come to end and the place erupted with cheers and she took a gentle bow and elegantly walked off the stage. She made her way over to the table she was sitting at and the entire way she could feel Bernie’s eyes on her. Serena picked up her glass and took a sip and thanked everybody who was saying how great she was and then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she slowly turned around and Bernie was standing there, a smouldering look in her eyes.

“I would never leave you.” Bernie said leaning in and whispering into Serena’s ear.

Serena looked at Bernie and smiled.

“Come on, let’s go.” Bernie said and Serena chuckled.

“Where?” Serena asked.

“Anywhere but here…” Bernie took hold of Serena’s hand and leaned in closer again.

“I want you so much…”

Serena’s eyes lit up and it didn’t take long before both women were walking out of the pub, hand in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**“My side of the wedding party is much cooler than yours.**

There was a knock at the door and Bernie shouted out for them to come in, Jason walked in wearing his very smart suit. Bernie can remember now the moment they went to pick the suits up and how excited Jason was, she smiled just thinking about it.

“Auntie Serena is nearly ready.”

“Oh right…um…yes…okay.” Bernie said.

“Remember to breath Bernie.” Jason said.

“Absolutely.” Bernie replied. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Jason left the room and Bernie turned to take one last look of herself in the mirror, she was wearing a white suit, never one to wear a dress. Small heels to accompany the suit, she pushed her hair back and took a deep breath. There was another knock on the door.

“Jason?” Bernie called out and the door opened, she instantly felt a different presence and knew it wasn’t Jason.

“Darling, you look captivating.”

“I um Serena what are you doing her—oh wow.” Bernie said turning around and laying her eyes upon Serena.

Serena slowly walked over to Bernie and put her arms around her waist,

“Like it?” She asked.

“Like it…Serena you look, I, um, you’ve turned me into a babbling fool.” Bernie said holding Serena.

“I had to come and see you before, I’ve missed you terribly.” Serena said kissing Bernie softly.

“I’m glad you did, who’s out there?” Bernie asked curiously.

“The usual suspects, I mean my side of the wedding party is much cooler than yours.” Serena said winking and Bernie smiled.

“I love you Serena.”

“I love you too Bernie Wolfe, now what do you say, shall we do this?”

Bernie held Serena’s hand as they both walked out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Would you be able to write a fic where Bernie finds out about cam dating jasmine, so she takes him to the office to lecture him about distractions, he calls her a hypocrite because of Serena, but she says it's different because she loves Serena. They don't realise the doors open and everyone's watching, including Serena. And then her and Serena kiss in some capacity Apologies if this is far too detailed for a normal prompt!**

“Cam, I’d like a word in my office.”

Cameron was standing with Jasmine and they were talking about something, Bernie was too far away to be to decipher what they were saying, she sighed and took a step forward.

“Now Cam!”

Cameron walked over and quirked his eyebrow.

“What about?”

“You know fully well what it’s about and cut the attitude.”

“Come on mum.”

Bernie turned around and gave Cameron _the_ stare and he held his hands up.

“Sorry, Ms Wolfe.”

Cameron followed Bernie into the office, Bernie walked in first and Cameron stood by the open door.

“What are you doing Cam? Dating that girl and you’ve only been here practically two minutes! You don’t want this to be a distraction, you’ve worked so hard for this. I don’t want you to mess up.”

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Cameron said.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re being a hypocrite…Ms Wolfe, you’re given me a lecture about having a relationship and distractions when you’ve been pining over Serena for so long and now you’re together.”

“That’s different!” Bernie said, her voice raising.

“How is it different? From where I’m standing it sounds exactly the same.”

“Because I love her Cam! You’re with that girl because it’s a bit of fun but I-I…” Bernie sat down on her chair, her arms resting on her thighs, looking down at the floor and she sighed.

“I love her so much.”

Bernie heard someone clear their throat and she looked up and Cameron had moved to one side and Serena was standing there. Raf, Fletch, Jason and Morven were peering at the door grinning.

“Um…I-I…Serena what are you doing here?” Bernie said weakly.

“Well we all heard the slanging match going on, we were coming to tell you two to give it a rest.”

“Oh…”

“So…you love me hm?” Serena said, her eyes twinkling.

Bernie looked at everyone and then back at Serena who turned around.

“Back to work everyone, AAU won’t run itself!”

 “But Auntie Serena!”

“Now Jason!”

They all disappeared leaving Serena and Bernie alone in the office, Bernie stood up and Serena shut the door. Bernie moved closer to Serena.

“I…I wasn’t planning on telling you like this.”

“On the contrary, I thought it was just perfect, shouting out you love me to the entire AAU staff is certainly somewhat romantic and I’m sure it’s gotten around to Ric already.”

“I didn’t think Serena, I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be Bernie, the gossip won’t last forever, I shouldn’t worry.”

“Um okay…”

“I want to kiss you.” Serena said.

“Right.”

Serena laughed.

“Berenice Wolfe, my big macho army medic, I do love you.”

“You do?” Bernie asked.

“Yes, quite a lot in fact you silly woman, c’mere.” Serena said smiling, she wrapped her arms around Bernie’s waist and pulled her closer.

Their lips met in a heated kiss, Serena felt Bernie’s hands gripping her side, moving up and holding her neck. Oh she couldn’t get enough of Bernie’s hands! Bernie moaned into the kiss and it spurred Serena on even more. This seemed to be the place for them for heated kisses though it wasn’t the most practical but as Bernie pushed Serena back against the cabinet, neither seemed to care where they were…


	15. Chapter 15

**Serena puts Bernie in a Christmas jumper and reindeer antlers and makes her wear them at work.**

It was like walking into a winter wonderland when Bernie stepped into AAU, decorations were everywhere, a once tidy desk now had tinsel and other Christmassy items on it. She looked around and saw Fletch wearing a Santa’s hat and Morven was wearing a Christmas jumper. Bernie made her way towards the office and saw Serena treating a patient with Raf by her side, she gave Serena a look then a smile when she saw the Christmas jumper Serena was wearing and went into the office. It wasn’t long before Serena walked in.

“Did I miss something?” Bernie asked.

“Mm no, I don’t think you did.”

“Hm, I think AAU has been attacked, Campbell Christmas style.” Bernie said smirking.

Bernie knew her girlfriend loved Christmas, she hadn’t spoken about anything else since it turned December and Bernie wasn’t one for getting overly excited by Yule time but she wanted to try for Serena though there was one part where she drew the line and that was dressing up, Christmas jumpers etc.

“I may have put a few decorations out; I’ve even got Sacha dressing up as Santa for the children.”

“Now that I want to see!” Bernie said laughing.

“And…set rules on AAU are everyone has to wear a Christmas jumper so…”

“Serena?” Bernie said when she saw Serena picking a bag up from her desk.

Serena opened the bag and took out an oversized Christmas jumper and then some reindeer antlers. She held them in her hand for a moment before trying to hand them over to Bernie with a smile.

“You’re having a laugh?” Bernie said standing with her arms folded.

“I’m serious Bernie, here.”

“Serena, this is a hospital you can’t expect me to walk around wearing that and certainly not with those on my head.”

“Please?” Serena said.

“Serena…”

“Do it for me!”

Bernie glanced at the jumper and antlers then back up at Serena and sighed,

“Fine! But you owe me.”

Serena gave Bernie a full blown smile and walked over to her and handed her the items, she moved in closer to Bernie her hand around her waist.

“Don’t worry Major, I will repay you.” Serena whispered sending shivers across Bernie’s neck.

Bernie put the jumper on and then the antlers, sighing as she did it and Serena stood there smiling. When Bernie stood straight Serena clapped her hands.

“My, my you look quite the treat.” Serena said and Bernie smirked.

“I look ridiculous.”

“Never my darling.”

Serena held Bernie’s hand and they got closer until Serena kissed Bernie, they parted resting their foreheads against one another.

“Come on, let’s go do what we do best!” Serena said and Bernie followed her out. Fletch came over to them and he took one look at Bernie and shook his head and laughed. He was explaining a patient to both Serena and Bernie and after he finished and started walking away, Bernie turned to Serena.

“How come Fletch isn’t wearing a jumper?”

“Oh he will be, don’t you worry.”

Half an hour later, Bernie noticed Fletch walking around the ward and this time he was wearing a jumper…


	16. Chapter 16

**Bernie and Serena have a shared advent calendar with twenty five doors and they spend Christmas morning arguing about who gets the last chocolate – slightly intimidating.**

“I don’t understand why we didn’t just get one each then!” Bernie said looking at the advent calendar. “You know that chocolates mine, you had one yesterday.”

“Yes but this one is Shiraz flavoured chocolate, I think it has my name on it.”

Bernie picked up the advent calendar and scanned it with her eyes, keeping it in her hands.

“No, can’t see your name anywhere.”

“Bernie to deprive the woman you love from chocolate and Shiraz is a dangerous matter.”

“Well, you should learn the concept of sharing.”

Serena huffed.

“Auntie Serena…Bernie what is going on?” Jason said standing in the kitchen doorway.

“Your Auntie Serena here thinks she should have the last chocolate.” Bernie said looking at Serena.

“You did have the chocolate yesterday Auntie Serena.” Jason said and Bernie smirked.

“Yes I am well aware but that is a special chocolate.”

“Why don’t you both share it and then we can open some presents?” Jason said smiling.

“Yes Jason, a splendid idea. Why don’t you get the presents ready and we’ll join you shortly?” Serena said and Jason agreed, going through to the living room and leaving the two of them in the kitchen.

“Bernie…” Serena said softly, making her way over to the blonde Major. She stood in front of her, her eyes glancing at Bernie’s lips and then back up to Bernie’s eyes. She could see the effect she was already having on Bernie, being this close to her and Serena reached out, cupping Bernie’s cheek with her hand.

“It’s Christmas morning, we shouldn’t be arguing over something so trivial as chocolate. Come on let’s go open some presents.”

Bernie nodded and put the advent calendar on the side, as she was about to turn and walk Serena swooped in one fast movement taking the last chocolate out of the window and popped it into her mouth. Bernie stood there her mouth open.

“I told you Major, depriving me from chocolate and Shiraz was a dangerous matter.”

“I’ll get you back for that.” Bernie said.

“Oh I look forward to it.” Serena said winking leaving the kitchen.

Bernie stood there and shook her head, the smile adorning her face and she muttered.

“That woman…”


	17. Chapter 17

**We all know Bernie isn't big on using words so I'd love to see her finding a way to tell Serena that she doesn't only more than like her, she loves her. Bernie said I love you first proving Serena that the love that she has for Bernie is reciprocated.**

Serena sat down at her desk, she picked up the paperwork that was piling up and sighed, it was going to be a tedious shift going through all of these. She hadn’t seen Bernie all morning and wondered what she was doing, probably busy treating a patient Serena thought and she picked up a file when a letter caught her eye. Serena picked the letter up, looking at her name that was written on the envelope, she knew that hand writing anywhere, it was Bernie’s and hesitating at first, Serena slowly opened the envelope and took the folded piece of paper out. She held it in her hand, a mix of fear, excitement, curiosity building up. She looked through the slightly open office blinds to make sure no one was coming her way and then she looked down at the letter and started reading it.

_Serena,_

_I’m not one to express my feelings as well as I would like, you know that as much as anyone and this letter, this comes after the conversation we had in the office. I realised that my response to your questions were nothing but short and I can only apologise for that…I am…I’m sorry. I wish I could share my feelings with you and I want more than anything to be able to that, that’s why I’ve written this letter._

_That kiss…I can still feel your hands gripping my hair, my neck…my back. I can still feel it all and it’s the best feeling. There was so much unsaid after that kiss though, I know Jason found the key and unlocked the door before we could talk and then we went our separate ways after the shift ended. I should have come with you Serena, we needed to talk about us. I can still see it in your eyes when you look at me, you wonder if I have really changed and I don’t blame you at all for thinking that._

_I have changed Serena._

_I realised so many things whilst I was away but do you know what the biggest thing was?_

_Look over at the door…_

Serena furrowed her brow and then she glanced over to the door and saw Bernie standing there, gentle eyes looking back at her. Bernie made her way over and she took Serena’s hand into her own.

“I…ah Bernie the letter- “

Serena stood with Bernie.

“What was it?” Serena whispered, her heart beating wildly.

“I realised…that I love you Serena, I’ve always loved you.” Bernie brought her hand up and placed it on the back of Serena’s neck.

“God…I love you Serena.”

Serena let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding and she held Bernie’s waist, the letter now on the table and they stood like that, holding one another, their foreheads resting on each other’s and Serena was grinning. Bernie softly nuzzled Serena’s nose with her on and Serena laughed.

“I love you too Bernie.”


	18. Chapter 18

**A berena fanfic where Bernie is the festive one and Serena eventually gives in but only for Bernie, filled with stolen glances and lingering hand holding!**

 

Serena shut the office door and went to sit down, she rubbed her head and sighed, a headache was forming and right now all she could think about was getting away from the festive cheer on the ward. The door opened slowly and Bernie came in holding a cup in one hand something else in the other, Serena couldn’t quite see what it was.

“I’ve got you a coffee and a mince pie!” Bernie said smiling, she walked closer to Serena and placed the cup and mince pie on Serena’s desk. Serena glanced at the cup which had a novelty Santa on there and she smiled, then winced slightly.

“What’s wrong?” Bernie asked reaching out and holding Serena’s hand.

“Just a headache, I’m sure it will pass soon.” Serena felt the brush of Bernie’s thumb along her finger.

“I can go get you something for it?” Bernie said and Serena shook her head.

“I’ll be fine, thank you for this.” Serena said glancing at the cup and pie.

“Couldn’t resist that Santa cup! Somebody’s got to be in the Christmas spirit around here.” Bernie teased.

“Come to think of it, I’m sure there’s a reindeer outfit in a cupboard around here, want to try it on?”

“Very funny Ms Wolfe, I’m not crazy about all the festivities you know that.” Serena said and Bernie smirked.

“Yes I do but I’m hoping to change that!” Bernie let go of Serena’s hand and made her way towards the door, she stopped and glanced at Serena who was looking back at her.

“You’ll be okay?” Bernie said.

“I will.”

Bernie kept her eyes on Serena for a minute or two longer and then smiling, she left the office shutting the door behind her. Bernie went to pick up a few files and she opened one, reading through what it said and at the same time she quickly glanced at the open blinds. She could sense Serena was in a lot more pain than what she was letting on and Bernie wanted to make sure she was okay and when she looked over Bernie smirked. She saw Serena reach forward and stare at the Santa cup and smile. Bernie went off to treat her patient, confident Serena would be okay.

It wasn’t long before Serena joined Bernie on the ward and Serena looked around at first, then she found Bernie talking to a young patient and she had tinsel around her neck. Serena raised her eyebrow.

“Playing dress up?” She asked resting her hand on Bernie’s back and Bernie laughed.

“Got some for you as well Ms Campbell.” Bernie chucked some tinsel at Serena and she caught it and she was reluctant at first but then she saw Bernie’s look and she sighed. Serena placed the tinsel around her neck and in that moment when Serena saw the way Bernie’s eyes lit up, she vowed to wear whatever Christmas item Bernie asked of her if only she could see that light in her eyes again.

Bernie said she’d be back to check on the patient a bit later on and Serena followed her over to the counter.

“You really do look beautiful.” Bernie said quietly.

“Mmm if you say so Bernie.” Serena said nudging her playfully.

Suddenly Fletch came running over and he stood next to Bernie who turned to Serena looking confused, then tilting her head back she looked up and saw Fletch holding mistletoe above their heads and Bernie laughed. Serena rolled her eyes.

“I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to hold that Fletch.”

Fletch grinned then shrugged and passed the mistletoe to Bernie, she held it in her hand as Fletch walked away and her eyes twinkled as she gazed into Serena’s eyes.

“What do you say Ms Campbell, will you give in to this festive tradition?”

“Try me.”

Serena made her way to the office leaving Bernie confused until she saw the blinds being shut and then Bernie finally understood. She quickly walked into the office and shut the door, Serena was standing there waiting and gently Bernie lifted the mistletoe with one hand. Her other hand holding Serena’s waist as their lips met in a hungry kiss, it didn’t take long for the mistletoe to fall to the floor as Bernie wrapped both hands around Serena’s body…


	19. Chapter 19

**Berena do it in the store cupboard or office and nearly get caught.**

**NSFW.**

The metal unit tilted and a box of gloves fell to the floor, Bernie held Serena against the unit neither woman acknowledging other items falling to the floor. Hands roamed across Serena’s body as she succumbed to Bernie’s touch, Bernie nipped Serena’s neck, sucking and kissing the pulse points and it made Serena feel weak at the knees, she tried to find something to hold onto but failed so she snaked her hand through Bernie’s hair, grasping it tightly.

Bernie pushed her hand down Serena’s trousers, her fingers instantly coated with warm wetness, Serena groaned in pleasure and she kissed Bernie.

“I can’t believe we’re ohh doing this.” Serena said.

“You started it.” Bernie whispered in Serena’s ear.

Serena shivered and smiled, she had been an awful tease today…not that regretted it in the slightest, she couldn’t help herself when Bernie was around her.

“Ohh Bernie…” Serena gasped when Bernie thrust two fingers inside of Serena.

Bernie pushed her fingers in and out, slightly touching Serena’s clit as well, Serena was resting her head on Bernie’s shoulder, one hand still in Bernie’s tousled hair and her other hand gripping Bernie’s arm.

“Faster.” Serena said, almost panting.

Serena could feel it building up inside of her, she wasn’t sure if she would be able to keep herself standing.

“Don’t let me fall.” Serena said and she felt Bernie shaking her head.

“Never.”

Serena said nothing else, she could only moan and if there was a sound Bernie wanted to listen to daily, that was it! Serena was so close now, Bernie could tell and she increased the pace of her fingers, she felt Serena tense against her hand, she looked at Serena and she looked like she was in pure bliss.

Just as Serena come undone, the door gently opened and Bernie held her hand over Serena’s mouth muffling her moans of pleasure. Serena tried to open her eyes but failed to as the orgasm ran through her body, Bernie slowed her fingers but kept her hand on Serena’s mouth. Serena eventually opened her eyes and she looked at Bernie in panic and Bernie couldn’t help but smirk.

“Raf, have you seen Serena?” Fletch said, obvious that it was him who had opened the door.

“Sorry mate, I haven’t but I doubt she’s in there. You checked Pulses?” Raf said laughing.

“I’ll go check now.” Fletch said shutting the door.

They were silent for a few minutes, on edge in case the door opened again and when it didn’t Bernie took her hand away.

“Oh my god…” Serena said. “I cannot believe that just happened.” She added.

“It was…fun though.” Bernie said quietly and Serena gave her a look and swiped her gently on the arm.

“You’re terrible!” Serena said.

“Oh please, don’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy that, I have proof Ms Campbell.” Bernie said lifting her fingers to her mouth and licking them.

Serena was transfixed, it was honestly one of the most pleasing sights watching Bernie do this and it took all of Serena’s will power not to pounce on Bernie and have her way with her but after that just happening she knew she couldn’t and Bernie knew that too.

“My house, tonight?” Serena said and Bernie instantly nodded.

“Good, I’ve a few ideas on how to repay you.” Serena said, she fixed herself up and kissed Bernie then opened the door and walked out.

Bernie leaned against the unit and grinned.


End file.
